Just a Kiss
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: A short song fic for Aaron and Emily. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids and guess what? This song fic marks my 400th story. *pauses* *exhales* I can handle that. *slaps self* Okay now I can handle it! So the song is Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum. I watched the music video the other morning and it hit me as perfect for Aaron and Emily cause honestly I never saw them just rushing head long into a relationship. So here it is, the big 4-0-0. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own neither the song nor the show.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_Lyin' here with you so close to me _  
><em>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe <em>  
><em>Caught up in this moment <em>  
><em>Caught up in your smile<em>

Emily stretched slightly as she woke and rolled gently to face him. Sleeping soundly beside her was the man who had quickly become her best friend. It had been completely by chance but now her feelings for him were strong, stronger then ever. She was so caught up in the moment, in the small smile on his lips that she failed to notice his breathing change as he woke.

_I've never opened up to anyone _  
><em>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms <em>  
><em>We don't need to rush this <em>  
><em>Let's just take it slow<em>

Aaron woke to the feeling of being watched but instead of throwing on a blank face, he allowed the woman beside him to see the peace he felt when he was with her. He felt her cuddle closer and held her tightly in his arms. It was new, this change, but at the same time it was natural. Letting things move how they wanted, nice and slow.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
><em>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright <em>  
><em>No I don't want to mess this thing up I don't want to push too far <em>  
><em>Just a shot in the dark that you just might <em>  
><em>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life <em>  
><em>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight<em>

The pale moonlight flowed through Emily's open bedroom curtains onto the pair, bathing them in a soft glow. Both had their eyes open now and were content to just look at each other. No words were needed, they very rarely were. Their actions spoke for them; Aaron's fingers spiriting up and down Emily's exposed arm, Emily's legs gently moving against his own as she tucked herself impossibly closer. Neither pushed too far, not wanting to break the delicate balance they'd so recently found.

_I know that if we give this a little time _  
><em>It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find <em>  
><em>It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right<em>

It felt weird, being nearly a month into a relationship and still being so cautious around each other but at the same time, it felt right. Like this was how it was meant to be. This was real.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight _  
><em>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright <em>  
><em>No I don't want to mess this thing up I don't want to push too far <em>  
><em>Just a shot in the dark that you just might <em>  
><em>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life <em>  
><em>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight<em>

Emily brought a hand up to trace the strong features of Aaron's face. Over his brow, down to his cheek bones and over his lips. Her hand settled on the side of his neck as her thumb stroked his jaw line.  
>Aaron could see the need for sleep still lingering in Emily's eyes but at the same time saw a stubbornness to stay up as long as he was awake.<p>

_No I don't want to say goodnight _  
><em>I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams<em>

Emily slid her eyes shut as Aaron leaned forward to place soft whispered kisses on her eye lids.

"Sleep," he breathed.

"One thing first," she responded.

_Tonight _  
><em>Tonight <em>  
><em>Tonight<em>

Without needing to ask what, Aaron drew his face closer to Emily's once more and this time placed his lips gently over hers. The kiss wasn't rushed, it wasn't heated. It was simple, passionate and sweet. Just a kiss goodnight.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight _  
><em>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright <em>  
><em>No I don't want to mess this thing up I don't want to push too far <em>  
><em>Just a shot in the dark that you just might <em>  
><em>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life <em>  
><em>So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight <em>  
><em>With a kiss goodnight <em>  
><em>Kiss goodnight<em>

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Holy fluff. That was...exactly what I wanted! Took long enough to start but that, in my opinion is the perfect, sweet story for my 400th. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
